A Soldier's Secret
by Myguy376
Summary: A secret that must be kept between the two Soldiers after an interesting accident... Unfortunately a pair of quick footed operatives are on the case.


**_Been a while. Here's a oneshot. Notes below._**

**"AHHHH!"**

_Boom!_

**"HAHAHAHA!**

_Boom!_

The bellows of laughter and explosions came from none other than Soldier, AKA Jane doe, a mercenary for the R.E.D corporation. He was enjoying himself immensely as he rocket jumped throughout the vast canyon laid before him while leaving behind a trail of craters and chaos in his wake.

Soldier didn't take the time to marvel at the beauty of the valley, he was too busy enjoying the mayhem he was causing as he flew though the vast land.

After a while of jumping through the baren wasteland, he found a place of rest near a couple of stones. He gently laid his weapon down and positioned himself for a quick rest as he gazed back upon his glorious conquest. The sight began to slowly fade as he tipped his helmet to cover even more of his eyes to help with his slumber. A little time to himeself was never a bad thing for him.

**_He wasn't the only one there however..._**

_"And what are you up to now?"_

He didn't need to see who was addressing him, he knew that voice all too well. He tipped his helmet upwards and the sight of a familiar shiny set of blue armor filled his view, along with a familiar tatoo right on her eye. He also noticed the firm face she had along with short hair dressed in bracelets.

**He never really like blue, unless it's with red and white.**

**"I don't think that concerns you Pharoh!"**

The figure's mouth quickly curved into an agitated frown as it responded.

_"It's 'Pharah' you imbecilie."_

The one addressing him was Amari Fareeha, codename "Pharah". She is part of a secret organization known as Overwatch, this orginization helps protect humanity from unfamiliar threats that affect the world. The two agencies decided to join forces and look out for each other despite the severe differences in morality and background.

But out of all the agents and mercenaries, these two soldiers couldn't be any more **_diffrent._**

**"I have no understanding of what 'Imbecilie' means but if it's a fight you're looking for, I have no promblem taking you down you glorfied washing machine!"**

"I'm not a robot you moron. This is just my battle suit for combat."

**"You sound like one you breathing metal detector! The only armor a soldier needs is a helmet!"**

Pharah simply pinched her nose as she tried to contain herself from lashing out at her impotent partner. No one has ever pushed the limits of her patience and orderly conduct like he did. Why he was able to do that is still an enigma to her, along with the fact of how he's so confident in everything.

She quickly changed the subject of their topic, she knew that he wasn't able to focus on one thing for too long. She decided to go with his clothing as she took a long look at him and found a decent amount of smoke and ashes on his attire.

"Why are you covered in ashes and smell of smoke? Have you encountered any enemy contact?"

He laughed at that assumption.

**"Like anyone would dare challenge me! These markings are the result of a viable skill that I possess, rocket jumping!"**

There was no way she heard that correctly.

"Rocket jumping?... _That sounds dangerous._" She said in a skeptical tone.

She wasn't able to see the effect her statement had on him.

**"Dangerous!?!? Expected from a softie like you! Here, let me show how 'dangerous' it is!"**

He quickly stood up from his resting position and reached for his RPG with determination. As he secured his weapon in his hands, he took aim right at his very feet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're not ser-"

**"Watch and learn missie!"**

One pull of the trigger and he would be flying through the air in no time, he could almost feel the wind behind his ears... Pharah had other plans however.

She quickly grabbed a hold of the weapon which only agitated him even more.

"**What in God's name are you doing!?"**

"You're going to hurt yourself if you do this! I would feel responsible if you did this too yourself while I watch!"

Soldier tried to regain full control of his weapon but to no avail. The two were literally in a grudge match over the launcher as they refused to let themselves lose to the other. The exchange they had was a familar activity they partook in as they fought over his propelled weapon, just like everything else.

**_It was a war between these two..._**

**"LET GO OR I'LL BURY YOU ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!"**

_"I'd like to see you try!"_The two didn't let up over the possession of his weapon. First Soldier would have the advantage over the affair but it would quickly switch back to Pharah's way in vice versa. The pulling,tugging and handling of the weapon ended when Soldier finally got the hold he wanted.

Once he achieved the advantage, he shifted the weapon towards his torso and spun the bothersome Egyptian off of his weapon with a bit of a struggle.

**_Skrrrr!_**

Her armor scratched itself on the rocky canyon floor they were on as she slid to a halt nearby a large rock. Soldier took the time to gloat in his small victory.

**"HA! Defeated once again Softie! Now, watch a real Soldier show you a thing or two!"**

He aimed for his feet and prepared to launch. As he began to squeeze the trigger, he felt someone cling to his back. He could feel the cold metal wrap itself around his form as he continued to pull the trigger.

_"I don't quit that easy."_

Those were the last words exchanged by his opponent before a small sound was heard.

**_Click_**

**BOOM!**

**_A few hours later_**

"So...you're saying that it's his fault you're here?"

_"Without a sliver of doubt...I'll make sure he pays for what he did once I leave from here."_

Amari was in Angela Zielger's, codename 'Mercy', medic bay getting her wounds tended to after the incident the two warriors had. She was telling her the cause of her injuries while Angela performed her works of medicine.

"So, all of your injuries came from the...rocket jump, yes?" She asked as she looked over her injuries with care.

There was a bit of silence but she nodded her head to confirm her question. Angela wasn't fully convinced yet.

"Are you certain? Some of your injuries look more physical than others...as if you got it in a **fight**."

Pharah quickly denied it. She didn't want anyone to figure out the little moment they had, her heart is still throbbing...

"I'm sure that all of my injuries came from the stunt that idiot pulled. Anything else minor probably came from me falling wrong or something." She said with confidence.

It was faint but Amari could hear a slight giggle from the doctor.

"What's so amusing?"

"Weren't you wearing your _armor_ at the time of the incident? I'm sure that you falling wrong didn't have anything to do with your other injuries."

She stayed silent at the solid point she made.

"But that wasn't the reason for my glee, I giggled at your interesting behavior towards Soldier."

"Interesting?" Pharah was taken aback by the word. Mercy nodded her head as she continued.

"You always insult him or talk down about him yet you always seem to be around him which lacks sense. You're contradicting your words with your actions."

Mercy missed a slight shade of pink cross her patients face.

"Tch! I keep an eye on him because of his destructive behavior. Who knows what he is capable of when no one is watching him." She said as her defense.

"So...you do this because you have an immense care for him?" She asked as she checked her first aid kit for her other tools.

"Of course, he may be an ignorant fool with no clear moral stance but he's my ally and a soldier first. I care for anyone that's under my fold."

"Seems that you've been caring for him alot recently." She quickly shot back.

"What makes you say that?"

X

"Let me guess, the flying woman did this to you?"

**"How di-! I mean negative! These injuries occured from the rocket jumping that I was doing!"**

"When does rocket jumping give you a black eye?"

**"When are you going to heal me maggot!?"** He snapped back.

Soldier had to pay a visit to one of his teammates, Ludwig AKA Medic, for his injuries. Ludwig asked a couple questions as he healed some of the wounds that Soldier had. Ludwig was certainly interested in the procedure this time, it's very rare for him to fix up Soldier after his rocket jumping.

"So, she jumped on your back when you began takeoff?"

**"Affirmative!"**

"Was there any reason she did that?"

Soldier thought back to what caused her to do that but his memory was a bit blurred from the moment they had afterwards. He tries to conceal that little fact to avoid any other questioning...

**"No idea comrade."** He answered in a solid tone. Medic took notice of this, it wasn't like him to lower his tone.

The medic has a bit of doubt but he decided not to ponder on it.

X

"Well, it seems that everything is stable you're free to leave Amari."

"Thank you Angela."

X

"You seem healthy so get out of my office."

**"Yes sir!"**

The two left their respective bay areas and made way back to their room. They crossed paths with one a other as they met at the door of their resting quarters.

The places to run their operation was limited so the agents and mercs had to bunk with each other. The rule was similar traits and skills go to the same room so it only made sense for these two to bunk.

_And they both despised the idea._

The two kept their gaze towards one another...as if they were waiting for something unexpected to happen. The impatient Soldier broke the silence.

**"Are you gonna open the door or we just gonna stand out here? My wounds are fine but I need to wash outside so I need to rest my weapon."**

"Not until we establish that _nonthing_ happened after that stupid stunt you pulled." She said in a menacing tone. Soldier quickly dismissed that idle threat.

**"I have no idea what you're talking bout Pharo-"**

His statement was cut off as he was grabbed by his sullen coat and yanked towards her face. The exchange made his helmet fall to the floor so his eyes were exposed to her's.

His brawny blue was staring right into her blazing brown eyes as her glare grew.

_"It's 'Pharah'. I'm not in a joking mood so I advise you to follow my command or you will regret it Jane."_

Soldier said nonthing as he stood his ground to her cold words. She clearly saw that he wasn't intimidated by her as he began to glare back.

**"I never regret anything that I did so why should I start now? There is nothing that will change that, not even you Amari."**

She kept her glare on him as her grasp began to weaken on his coat. Soldier was prepared for anything at this point, she would never let him have the last word that easily. He braced himself for whatever attack she had planned.

**_Chup_****_!_**He was smacked, not with her hand like he expected...but with a pair of_ lips._ His eyes were still open and hers were closed shut as they shared one breath in each other's embrace.

A second passed as she quickly broke herself off from the embrace and went inside the room without even looking back his way.

**_Slam!_**

The door was slammed shut, leaving a stupefied Soldier recovering his bearings. He quickly grabbed his helmet and retreated outside to wash himself from the incident at the canyon. It seems that no one was there to witness their unusual display.

Unfortunately a pair of chesnut eyes caught their every move as it quickly ducked behind a pair of large boxes.

_"I have to tell someone!"_

The eyes whispered to herself as she quickly zipped back to her quarters with this Interesting discovery.

**_In the Scouting quarters_**

The young woman known as Lena, codename 'Tracer', returned to her room and found her partner throwing a ball at the wall and cathing it as he laid back on a seat in the corner of the room.

The man was so focused on his exercise that he failed to notice his partner stepping in. The sounds of the ball hitting the wall didn't help either.

_"Bored love?" _She chirped to catch his attention in a high pitch. She was successful as he nearly fell out the seat...He still caught the ball though.

"Knocking ain't a bad thing you know...and yea, I'm bored as hell. What, you got somethin to do?"

Her partner was a fellow mercenary by the name of 'Scout', the two agile agents are know to be the most mobile of their respective parties. Their role on the team are quick clean ups, capturing intel and other things that need their speed.

They also tend to get bored really quickly.

"I actually do...but we have to be really sneaky." She said, Scout cringed at the word.

"Not in my vocab Trace. If I'm not able to present myself than what's the point of going? I'm straight." He expressed as he went back to his practice with the ball. Tracer had to choose her words wisely, she didn't want to do this alone.

"C'mon buddy! I saw something really interesting when I heard _something _fell in the hallway. It has something to do with our beloved Pharah and your helmet friend."

He caught the ball in stride as he paused once again. It seems that she was successful as he turned towards her with genuine interest

"You said somethin bout buckethead? What did he do now?"

Lena made sure the coast was clear as she quickly zipped over to Jeremy's ear. She whispered the _entire exchange _she saw to him.

As she pulled back to show that she was finished, Scout held a straight face which switched to a face full of laughter.

"Now I _know _you're pulling my leg! You're saying that our patrotic nut is together with that flying lady!? That's rich!"

"I'm serious Scout! I even saw them kissing each other and everything! You have to see for yourself to believe me."

Scout's laughter began to die down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Alright, I'll go and see what you're talking about. I ain't got nothing to do anyway."

Lena giggled with excitement as they quickly left out the door in search of their two brave teammates.

**_Near the Soldier's room_**

The two runners made their way to the point of interest with quick and quiet steps through the long halls as not to disturb anybody. They reached the door to their targets room and planned their next move.

How were they going to proceed?

"Alright, so going inside is not an option." Tracer pointed out

"I figured, so how we gonna get some intel wothout looking inside?" Scout countered.

The two continued to brain storm on how to spy on them without a point of entry. It was then that Lena had an idea. It was something that she learned from the spy a while ago.

"Why don't you just listen in from the door?" She asked.

"Why me?"

"Didn't you say that your medic gave you the ears of shark? They have excellent hearing and doors made of steel so it's hard for me to hear anything." She said with an orderly tone.

"They do? I didn't even know that."

"Yes, but you have to focus so-"

"Annnnnnnd you lost me." It seems that word also wasn't in his vocab.

Tracer simply threw some puppy dog eyes his way and it was enough for him to bring his ear to the door. No one was immune to her puppy eyes.

"You hear anything yet?"

"Tryin to, It's kind of quiet don't you think?" He pointed out.

"What makes you say that love?"

"Knowing those two, I should be hearing a whole war going on in there. Do you think that they're having...you know. "

The two were so concerned with hearing what's behind the door that they failed to realize someone was walkimg towards them.

**"And what are you maggots up too?!"**

The two quickly turmed towards a familiar helmet along with a familiar gruff face.

"Well, if it isn't bucket head. Dont mind us, we're just passing time with a...game."

Jeremy stated which was backed up by Lena.

"Y-Yeah. You know we get really bored fast so we're doing listening exercises so we're practicing with your room."

Jeremy quickly jumped at the opportunity she had laid out.

"Yea, why don't **you** have listen ey Soldier?"

**"I have no time for you two! Move out of the way before I-"**

"Wait! I hear something...It sounds like an RPG... Is that _clicking _I hear?" Scout quickly interjected as he pressed his face to the door.

Soldier took the bait, he quickly moved Scout out of the way and planted his face firmly on the door. Jeremy took that as his ticket out as he sprinted away, Lena wasn't far behind as they escaped the scene

They were long gone as Soldier still stood in place with his ear to the steel door.

**"...I hear nothing!"**

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

That was the last thing Soldier heard before he felt a strike on his helmet. The two proceeded to take the rumble away from the prying eye as they went inside.

The Speedsters weren't done just yet as they planned their next move away from the scene of their stakeout.

"So, what now?"

"Isn't obvious? You saw the _bandage _he had on his hand."

**_X_**

"So, what was Pharah here for?"

"I thought you were in need of aid?"

"Alright, why was buckethead head here? Lie to me and you'll definitely need a doctor when I'm through."

"You know, maybe that voice in my head isn't wrong."

Scout and Tracer went around to figure out there whereabouts which lead them to their two Medics. They though that a line of questions would help them figure out the issue between the two fighters. Lena went to Angela while Jeremy talked with Ludwig.

"So, what's up with our psycho? He had a bandage on so you gotta know something."

"Anyone could put a bandage on but he was here. He managed to injure himself by his rocket jumping."

Scout had a look of confusion.

"Doesn't he do that like...all the time?"

The medic nodded his head. Scout decided to question it further.

"Doc, did his injury have somethin to do with the flying lady?"

"I don't see how mercy ha-"

"Not her! The other lady, the one that beats up on our boy. Her name is pharoh or somethin like that."

"Ohhh...the flying monkey. Well, I do recall that she did intervene on his rocket jump by hopping on his back."

"Mistake number one, I learned that the hard way." He said as he could feel the bruises of his past dealings with the forbidden skill.

"But there was nonthing else that struck me as odd." He said as he looked at his reports of his past patient.

Jeremy already knew what to do next.

"Alright...I can tell you're lying to me so name your price."

"Well, you insisted." Medic said as an evil grin crossed his face.

**_X_**

"So you're saying that they fought each other?" Tracer asked.

"She didn't tell me but some of her injuries suggest that she fought and paired with the fact that they were the only two there-"

"Sure, she didn't fall wrong on the landing?" She pointed out.

"I doubt that you can get _bite marks_ from a wrong landing Lena, especially since she was in her _suit._" Mercy refuted.

"Alright, thank you so much for your cooperation Angela."

"Not a promblem, Stay safe Lena."

X

"I thank you for your deal Jeremy. Just know that you are helping me move forward with sc-"

"Whatever doc. If I look or feel diffrent tomorrow, expect a bat coming your way."

And with those words, Scout began to walk out of his medical bay with a slight twitch.

Scout and Tracer rendevous with each other to share their findings. When they figured out that their stories matched up, they began the move to phase three.

"So what should we do next?" Scout asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I think we should check the place of the incident. Surely there's something there that'll tell us what happened." Tracer said.

"That's a pretty good idea... Race ya there!" Scout said as he quickly sprinted towards the canyon.

Lena wasn't too far behind as she berated him with insults on the way.

**_The Canyon_**

The two agents scoured the barren land for any clues of a battle that took place. They knew they were at the right spot as they saw the many craters and damage done to the canyon.

"Yep... Our boy has been through here alright." He said as he took a look into a crater.

"Let's keep going. We need to find any traces of Pharah."

Scout nodded as he followed right behind his partner. It didn't take long for them to see a peculiar trail in the dirt.

"I think I found something." Tracer said as she stopped right at trail of marks. Scout bent down near the trail and placed his hand on it.

He pulled away and his hand had little specs of _blue_ on them.

"This trail was made by Pharah, the little bits probably came from her suit."

"What I'm trying to figure out is how she managed to do this? She was probably flying while drunk." He joked.

"Or you're _friend _probably threw her. They were in a fight, weren't they?"

"With all this destruction, they probably were. Found anything else?"

Silence.

"Yo Trace? Found something?"

No response.

Scout looked up and found his partner completely mesmerized by the crater laid out before her. He quickly got up and joined her by her side.

"Yo, you alr-"

He stopped as he beared witness to the scene laid out before them. The final crater they found was filled with rough trail markings and traces of blood. Whatever happened here must have been from _them_.

"This looks pretty serious." Scout said as he marveled at the gruesome scene.

"Sure is, I know they're not that fond of each other but it looks like they were trying to _kill_ each other."

_"So it was you two."_The pair of speedsters turned around to see an angered Pharah staring right back at them.

"Hey Amari! You look ravishing to-"

_"Why shouldn't I send you two to medical bay right now for intrudingon my bussiness?" _She spat.

The two runners quickly exchanged glances at each other for an idea. Scout clearly had no idea what to do so Tracer took the lead.

"If you hurt us, I'll tell everyone your _secret_." Lena threatned.

Pharah's glare never left her as she laughed.

"What secret? I have nothing to hide from any of you."

"Oh really?" Scout challenged as he gained a bit of confidence back. Pharah's glare went towards which quickly straightened him out as he hid behind Tracer.

"Well, what is the secret you intend to reveal if you're so confident?" She asked.

"We know it's about **Soldier **and how you two are involved. I literally saw you with him when you two were entering your room." Lena said.

A moment of silence passed as the wind blew across the baren canyon. Pharah kept her glare as the Scout and Tracer hoped that this would work.

"...So?"

To say the two were shocked was understatement.

"Wait, you don't care?" Scout asked.

"Of course not. Why would I care about who I am involved with?"

"So we were right? _Y_ou and Soldier are _together?_" Tracer asked as she tried to distance herself away from the clinging Scout.

Pharah slowly nodded her head.

_"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!!!" _Tracer shrieked.

"And here I thought he only had thing for America." Scout added.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for a few months. If you have anymore questions, you'll have to ask him. I'm preoccupied for the time being."

"So, you're not gonna hurt us?"

"Why would I do that? You two are my allies. Forgive me if I seemed threatening, my _honey _has been getting on my nerves recently."

The two quickster began to smile joyfully as they finally cracked the case. They were proud of themselves for figuring this out and were finally relieved of their boredom.

They waved their goodbyes to the egyptian soldier as they started to race back to the base.

"Hey Trace?"

"What's up love?"

"Where did you think the blood and marks came from in that last crater we found."

"It probably came from them when they were fighting but it doesn't matter anymore. I gotta go tell everyone that Pharah has a _boyfriend__!_"

**_Back at the canyon_**Pharah patted the ground with her shovel as she wiped the sweat of her brow. It was good to finally see the last of her evidence was finally destroyed destroyed.

**"I'm gonna miss this hole."**

She turned towards Soldier who was walking right beside her as he gazed down at the unfamiliar piece of land.

_"I am too."_

**"And why do you say that?"**

_"...It was my first time."_

**"...Mine too."**

The two didn't take their sight off the majestic piece of land as their hands intertwined with each other.

**_This will certainly be a secret to keep._**

**_OOO_**

**_My guys_****_Man I missed using that. So, I'm back. Sorry for the long ass wait but I wanted some time to self reflect...ok bullshit aside, I'm fucking lazy and I was on OD writers block, also don't even start on me with how many times I rewrote this story. So for the writer's block, I started to read my old stories and I noticed that the quality has decreased...like alot._****_So I'm gonna change that. Of course that means no more fast updates (Even though they weren't that fast in the first place) but the stories will be longer and well-written._**

**_This story was just a bit of a wake up since i haven't written anything about my favorite two soldoers in a while... Also about that other story that I have with these two._**

**_Expect that guy to get updated next_**

**_Also I had a blast writing this one. Anyway, see you in another war my guys :)_**


End file.
